


Dường như ta đã

by windrelyn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fall of Gondolin, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slash, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn
Summary: “Dường như chúng ta đã bỏ lỡ quá nhiều cơ hội…”Vài suy nghĩ của Rog và Penlod, xuyên suốt quá trình chịu phạt vì một vụ ẩu đả.
Relationships: Penlod & Original Male Character, Penlod & Turgon of Gondolin, Rog & Turgon of Gondolin, Rog of Gondolin/Penlod of Gondolin
Kudos: 1





	Dường như ta đã

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eikyuuyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/gifts).

> A/N: Tư liệu về hai người vô cùng hiếm hoi trong nguyên tác (hầu như chỉ có mỗi khúc hi sinh) tất cả những sự kiện, tính cách nhân vật trong này đều dựa vào storyline trong series comic Chuyện chưa kể ở Gondolin.
> 
> Bài thơ trong fic là bài Vô tình của nhà thơ Puskin. Nếu tìm trên mạng sẽ thấy hai bản hơi khác nhau, tui chọn bản dài hơn và hợp hơn với mạch fic.
> 
> Vì hệ thống headcanon chưa thống nhất và thời gian có hạn nên fic không được mượt lắm, có thể có lỗi type và nhiều chỗ hơi ngắn hoặc trúc trắc. Căn bản cũng vì mối quan hệ giữa hai người này phải nói cả longfic mới đủ.
> 
> Quà sinh nhật cho Partner của tui, EikyuuYuki.

**Một.**

.

.

_Dường như chúng ta mãi mãi chẳng thể hoà hợp._

Penlod ghét sự đụng chạm. Không có lí do gì đặc biệt, chỉ là anh không cảm nhận được những thông điệp truyền bằng ngôn ngữ cơ thể. Tựa như có một lớp băng mỏng bọc lấy anh, ngăn chặn mọi hơi ấm khác lan toả tới trái tim chai sạn. Đối với Lãnh chúa Nhà Tháp Tuyết, ôm một người cũng chẳng khác ôm lấy khối cẩm thạch lạnh lẽo là bao. Thành thử anh hạn chế tiếp xúc với các Tiên khác, đến một cái nắm tay cũng e ngại. Anh sợ rằng mình sẽ làm người đối diện thất vọng, bởi không thể đáp lại tình cảm của họ. Họ sẽ dễ dàng phát hiện được sự vô cảm của anh, cũng như những cái gai băng sắc nhọn bao quanh trái tim, sẵn sàng giương lên xua đuổi những ai toan lại gần.

Bàn tay đầu tiên nắm lấy tay anh – đúng hơn là _bắt buộc phải nắm_ lại thuộc về kẻ Penlod không đội trời chung, tên thợ rèn thô lỗ vẫn thường tìm anh để gây sự, người cuối cùng trên Trung Địa mà anh muốn nắm tay.

Càng trớ trêu hơn nữa, khi Penlod cảm nhận được hơi ấm từ bàn tay chi chít sẹo của hắn. Rõ ràng như tiếng tim anh đang đập, sâu thẳm trong lớp vỏ băng.

“Nói gì đi.” Gã Tiên tóc đỏ cấm cẳn, không liếc mắt nhìn anh nửa cái. Dẫu họ vẫn đang nắm tay nhau và đã đi hết nửa quãng đường đến quảng trường.

“Nói gì bây giờ?” Penlod đáp, nghe giọng mình lạnh băng. _Phải rồi, nói gì bây giờ? Chúng ta chẳng có gì để nói ngoài những câu cãi nhau, sỉ vả nhau, mắng nhiếc nhau thường nhật. Hoặc nói chuyện bằng vũ khí, như các cuộc ẩu đả đều đặn mỗi tuần vài lần. Song Đức Vua đã cấm tiệt những biểu hiện đó cho tới khi chúng ta xong hình phạt._

Họ tiếp tục bước tới, trên con đường đá trắng chớm vương sương khuya lạnh buốt. Bàn tay kia hơi ẩm vì mồ hôi, nhưng Penlod không lấy làm khó chịu, bởi anh thích hơi ấm toả ra từ nó. Căn bản vì anh chưa từng tiếp xúc với bàn tay nào ấm áp nhường ấy, đủ để lấn át hơi giá của khối băng vây bọc anh.

Song ý nghĩ về tên Lãnh chúa không đội trời chung vẫn khiến anh khó ở. Penlod thích bàn tay thợ rèn rắn rỏi, ấm áp, nhưng không hề ưa chủ nhân của nó. _Tại sao lại là hắn?_ Nếu hơi ấm ấy toả từ người nào khác, hẳn Penlod đã không ngần ngại nói thật lòng mình, nói ra câu anh vẫn giữ trong tim hàng trăm năm nay, kể từ khi anh biết mình khao khát hơi ấm đến nhường nào. _Ở bên tôi, được không?_

Dĩ nhiên Rog là trường hợp ngoại lệ. Giữa họ chỉ có vực sâu ngăn cách vĩnh viễn, đến nói chuyện bình thường còn gần như bất khả, và anh ghét việc đem chia sẻ những cảm xúc chân thành với kẻ thô lỗ vô tâm như hắn. Nhà ngục tăm tối của Morgoth đã tước đi phần cảm xúc trong hắn, thay thế chúng bằng bản năng hung hãn của loài quái vật. Phần còn lại, chỉ có sự dửng dưng bất cần của một kẻ đã chứng kiến quá nhiều đồng tộc chết trước mặt. Penlod không muốn tiến quá gần. Anh sợ mình sẽ khuấy động ác quỷ đang ngủ trong tim Rog.

Căm ghét một người thực sự rất khó. Những cuộc cãi vã, ẩu đả trong thành khiến anh bức bối, con quái vật mà Chúa Tể Bóng Tối gieo vào hắn khiến anh quan ngại – thậm chí sợ hãi tột cùng, song Penlod vẫn không tài nào ghét bỏ Rog, cũng như không sao lãng quên những năm tháng họ chia sẻ cùng nhau, trên công trường Vinyamar thuở nào. Nghe có vẻ mâu thuẫn, khi anh nửa muốn tránh xa khỏi hắn, nửa lại mong chờ từng khoảnh khắc giáp mặt hiếm hoi, bất chấp việc họ có thể ném vào mặt nhau những lời cay độc ngay sau đó.

Có lẽ vì một mảnh trái tim chưa đóng băng hoàn toàn vẫn đang khắc khoải đợi gã thợ rèn năm xưa trở về.

Có lẽ vì mối quan hệ giữa họ vốn không phải xung khắc. Họ không cãi vã ẩu đả từ thuở nhỏ – như hầu hết các Tiên trong thành vẫn lầm tưởng.

Có lẽ vì trước khi bóng tối tràn đến Nervast và Vinyamar, hai người đã từng hoà hợp.

Rất hoà hợp.

_Vô tình anh gặp em_  
_Rồi vô tình thương nhớ_  
_Đời vô tình nghiệt ngã_  
_Nên chúng mình yêu nhau._

.

.

Rog không biết bàn tay một Tiên có thể lạnh lẽo nhường ấy.

Anh cũng không biết vì sao Penlod lại căm ghét mình đến vậy. Không phải căm ghét thông thường giữa các Tiên hay lời qua tiếng lại, mà là _thật tâm căm ghét._

Nói cách khác, Rog có cảm tưởng sự tồn tại của mình như cái gai trong mắt cậu ta. Vốn phóng khoáng, anh dễ dàng bỏ qua những biểu cảm ác ý mơ hồ, nhỏ nhặt của cư dân Gondolin – dành cho con quái vật trong người vị Lãnh chúa. Chỉ cách Penlod nhìn anh là không thể chấp nhận. Mỗi lần bước qua nhau, không cần nhìn thẳng Penlod, anh cũng mường tượng được niềm chán ghét đang tràn khỏi cặp đồng tử xanh nhạt, đâm thẳng vào anh không chút nương tình. Hệt như những nhũ băng sắc lẻm, lạnh buốt.

Anh cứ ngỡ ánh mắt ấy chỉ có ở những kẻ tử thù, chứ không phải hai vị Lãnh chúa giáp mặt nhau mỗi ngày trên bàn họp, cùng phò tá Đức Vua Turgon từ thuở còn ở Vinyamar, sát cánh bảo vệ Gondolin, cùng nhau trải qua biết bao thăng trầm của Tiên tộc…

Penlod của ngày xưa dường đã chết cùng phần cảm xúc trong anh. “Ngày xưa” có nghĩa là trước khi Rog bị lũ tay sai của Chúa Tể Bóng Tối giải đến Angband, cùng gần nửa phường rèn của cha anh. Họ đã đi quá xa Vinyamar để tìm mỏ quặng, và cái giá phải trả quá đắt.

Lúc anh trốn thoát khỏi nhà ngục, vượt nghìn trùng trở về Vinyamar, mọi chuyện đã như dòng sông đổi hướng hoàn toàn. Tình thế thay đổi, mọi người đều thay đổi, kể cả người anh những tưởng sẽ luôn ủng hộ mình. Chỉ duy nhất Vương tử Turgon còn đợi anh ở khúc ngoặt nơi dòng sông bắt đầu đổi hướng. Nhờ sự kiên định và lòng tin tưởng của ngài, anh mới không lạc lối. Chẳng bao lâu sau, mọi người dần công nhận Rog trở lại. Anh đã bắt kịp dòng chảy của mọi người.

Tuy nhiên, anh lại chẳng thể bắt kịp Penlod.

Mười năm là khoảng thời gian không quá dài với Tiên tộc, song đủ cho một trái tim đổi thay, hoặc vỡ nát. Đủ cho một tâm hồn bị vấy bẩn bởi máu và nước mắt. Đủ cho một Tiên trở thành ác ma. Đủ cho một con quái vật sinh ra. Đủ cho niềm thù hận và lòng ngờ vực bùng cháy giữa họ. Đủ cho một mối tình lẳng lặng chết đi nơi góc sâu thế giới, như nụ hoa chưa kịp nở đã tàn lụi trong bóng tối.

“Nói gì đi” Rog buột miệng, và lập tức hối hận ngay khi nhận được câu trả lời.

“Nói gì bây giờ?”

_Phải rồi, nói gì bây giờ?_ Anh hiển nhiên biết Penlod sẽ lạnh lùng đáp như vậy, sau tất cả những câu nguyền rủa và những trận ẩu đả không khoan nhượng.

Song thẳm sâu trong tâm khảm anh, dường vẫn có một mảnh hy vọng nhỏ nhoi, rằng có thể tìm lại chút gì đó thuộc về cậu Tiên trên công trường năm xưa. Rog vẫn nhớ cách cậu đứng phía sau mình trong lò rèn, tò mò nhìn anh sửa những dụng cụ gãy mẻ, với niềm thích thú lấp lánh trong đôi mắt xanh nhạt. Lần nào anh cũng phải nhắc Penlod tránh ra kẻo tàn lửa bắn vào người. Như một truyền thống ngầm định trong Tiên tộc, kiến trúc sư, thợ xây và thợ rèn luôn hoà thuận với nhau, thậm chí thân thiết như anh em ruột thịt.

Thành thử suốt chặng đường băng mình qua bóng tối, bi thương và vô vàn hiểm nguy năm ấy, Rog đã một lòng tin tưởng dẫu cả Vinyamar quay lưng với anh, vẫn sẽ có một người chấp nhận…

_“Vương tử, chúng ta không thể dung túng cho kẻ đã bị Morgoth biến đổi!” Tân thủ lĩnh gia tộc Tháp Tuyết thét lên, át đi những _ _tràng xì xào quan ngại của cư dân Vinyamar. Dẫu mắt đang dần mờ đi, Rog vẫn nhìn rõ cặp đồng tử xanh nhạt chất chứa căm _ _hận, giận dữ và bi thương, như một trận lốc cuồng nộ xoáy thẳng vào anh. Thay vì áo chẽn xám của trưởng giám sát công trình, _ _Penlod đang khoác chiếc áo bào trắng thêu hình hoa tuyết, chiếc áo của cha cậu – vị thủ lĩnh tiền nhiệm đã ngã xuống hai năm _ _trước khi trấn giữ Dor-Lómin. “Làm sao chúng ta biết được hắn có phải gián điệp do kẻ thù tự thả ra hay không? Làm sao _ _chúng ta biết được lũ Orc có bám đuôi hắn không? Tôi không tin một lời nào của hắn. Hắn sẽ đem tai ương cho Vinyamar!”_

_“Lùi lại đi, Rog. Để ta.” Vương tử Turgon nhỏ giọng, bước qua che chắn cho anh khỏi luồng sóng cuồng nộ từ đám đông, mà _ _Penlod là người đầu tiên châm mồi lửa kích động họ. Máu réo gào trong tai, Rog không nghe được Vương tử nói gì. Anh như bị _ _hút vào vị Tiên tóc đen đang lạnh lùng khoanh tay ở mé phải sảnh. Đó là lần đầu tiên anh cảm nhận được hơi lạnh tột cùng toả _ _ra từ trái tim cậu ta, buốt giá hơn cả băng tuyết trên đỉnh núi mùa đông._

_Rog thoáng rùng mình, song không phải do hơi lạnh hay do giận dữ trước thái độ của Penlod và cư dân. Hơn ai hết, anh biết _ _rõ sự nguy hiểm của con quái vật trong mình, nên có thể thông cảm cho thái độ của mọi người. Anh rùng mình vì nỗi sợ hãi _ _không tên vừa trào lên như sóng triều. Sợ hãi trước việc bóng tối và năm tháng có thể biến đổi người ta thành thế nào._

_Hoá ra mười năm qua, không chỉ mình anh trở nên méo mó, vụn vỡ._

Bởi vậy, anh không ghét Penlod. Anh chỉ thấy buồn cho cậu ta. Cho mối quan hệ gãy đôi của họ. Cho tất cả những gì họ đã đơn độc trải qua, đã vô vọng gìn giữ và đã đánh mất vĩnh viễn.

Vô thức, anh siết chặt bàn tay lạnh băng của người đang chịu phạt cùng mình, cố nén một tiếng thở dài.

_Vô tình nói một câu_  
_Thế là em hờn dỗi_  
_Vô tình anh không nói_  
_Nên đôi mình xa nhau._

.

.

**Hai.**

.

.  
_Dường như chúng ta đã bỏ lỡ quá nhiều cơ hội._

“Hi vọng hai ngươi đã học được cách hoà thuận với nhau, dù chỉ một chút.” Đức Vua Turgon lên tiếng, ngay khi hai người về đến tháp nước chính giữa quảng trường.

Penlod yêu mến khúc ca thánh thót của dòng nước bạc, cũng như cách ánh trăng lung linh sáng trên những đoá hoa nước trắng tuyền, song lúc này anh chẳng còn tâm trí tận hưởng vẻ đẹp của nó. Một phần trong anh mệt mỏi rã rời, như thể họ vừa băng qua cả đồng bằng Tumladen lẫn Dãy Echoriath – chứ không phải chỉ đi dọc trục đường chính. Đến độ anh chỉ muốn trở về ngọn tháp Nhà Tháp Tuyết và để những giấc mơ Tiên cuốn mình đi, xa khỏi dòng suy tưởng về gã thợ rèn thô lỗ Nhà Búa Chiến. Phần còn lại, là niềm hụt hẫng kì lạ vào khoảnh khắc bàn tay ấm áp kia buông tay anh ra. Không chút lưu luyến hay chần chừ, tựa hồ hắn chờ thời điểm này từ lâu. Thậm chí anh nghĩ mình nghe Rog trút một hơi nhẹ nhõm.

Hơi ấm rút đi nhanh hơn lá trôi theo con thác. Chẳng mấy chốc, hơi lạnh đã lại đóng băng bàn tay buông thõng của Penlod.

“Đêm nay không có lời sỉ vả hay nguyền rủa thậm tệ nào được thốt ra chứ?” Ánh mắt nghiêm nghị của Đức Vua quét từ Penlod sang Rog, rồi ngược lại, như muốn thấu suốt từng suy nghĩ trong họ, hòng tìm ra dấu hiệu nổi loạn hoặc chống đối. Turgon không phải kiểu người cứng nhắc hay khắt khe, ngài nhiều lần khoan thứ cho sai lầm của các Lãnh chúa, song lần này vụ lộn xộn giữa anh và Rog đã khiến ngài _thực sự_ nổi giận. Điều mới chỉ xảy ra một lần ở Vinyamar, khi ngài cãi nhau với Thủ lĩnh phường thợ mộc lúc bấy giờ, cũng là cha của Galdor, Iorthon. Vì lý do gì Penlod không rõ, song anh thiết nghĩ nó liên quan đến bất đồng nội bộ, hệt như anh và Rog hiện tại.

“Không có gì, thưa Đức Vua. Có lẽ thần bắt đầu cảm thấy Lãnh chúa Nhà Tháp Tuyết không gay gắt như thần tưởng.” Lãnh chúa Nhà Búa Chiến kính cẩn đáp, đầu cúi thấp. Penlod liếc xéo hắn, nỗ lực kìm nén một câu châm chọc thật chua cay. Không hiểu sao vẻ nhã nhặn, thuần phục của hắn khi có mặt Đức Vua khiến anh khó chịu. Như thể hắn đang giả vờ để lấy lòng ngài, kể cả việc “chịu đựng” kẻ hắn căm ghét hằng đêm, kể cả việc chấp nhận nắm tay kẻ đó đi hết một vòng Bạch Thành.

“Còn ta cảm thấy ngươi vẫn giữ những suy nghĩ không hay về Lãnh chúa Nhà đối diện, Penlod ạ.” Turgon khoanh tay, nhếch miệng cười, song ánh mắt thì như hai mũi giáo xoáy vào Penlod. Lãnh chúa Nhà Tháp Tuyết cảm thấy cơn buốt rợn chạy dọc sống lưng. Anh cúi đầu, không dám đón ánh mắt Đức Vua. Anh sợ sự thất vọng, giận dữ lẫn trách móc trong đó. Hơn nữa, anh sợ ngài sẽ thấu suốt những cảm xúc rối rắm của mình về Rog.

Những cảm xúc Penlod nửa muốn thừa nhận, nửa muốn vò nát chúng rồi ném đi thật xa, để chúng không thể dày xéo trái tim anh ngày này qua tháng khác được nữa.

“Hình phạt sẽ còn kéo dài thêm ba tuần, đến khi các ngươi biết cách kiềm chế cảm xúc của mình. Ta không thể chấp nhận thêm vụ xung đột nội bộ nào nữa, hiểu không?” Turgon phất tay. ” Giữa thời khắc tăm tối này, việc cuối cùng ta muốn là hai Lãnh chúa mình tin tưởng cãi vã bất đồng suốt ngày. Mũi kiếm và lưỡi búa chỉ dùng để chĩa vào kẻ thù nơi pháo đài hắc ám Angband, không phải để các ngươi hướng vào đồng tộc. Giờ các ngươi có thể trở về.”

“Tuân lệnh, Đức Vua.” Họ cùng đáp một lúc. Nếu có thứ gì khiến anh và Rog đạt được đồng thuận, có lẽ đó là mệnh lệnh của Turgon. _Chúng ta sống vì Đức Vua._ Penlod vương vất nghĩ, khi vạt áo bào trắng của ngài phất qua. Chẳng mấy chốc, Turgon biến mất sau tháp nước vĩ đại, nơi có những bậc thang cẩm thạch dẫn về Tháp Vua. _Chúng ta chấp nhận hình phạt vì Đức Vua yêu cầu, chứ không phải do thật tâm muốn hoà với người kia._

Hình bóng lờ mờ của nhà vua vừa khuất biệt bên kia quảng trường, Rog liền lẳng lặng quay đầu bỏ đi, không một lời hay một cử chỉ từ biệt, dẫu chỉ là xã giao.

_Hắn cảm thấy đã hết trách nhiệm đêm nay._ Penlod chán nản nghĩ, đợi hắn đi xa một quãng rồi mới bắt đầu cất bước. Vì hai khu nhà họ cai quản nằm đối diện nhau, thành thử họ trở về trên cùng một con đường. _Song con đường thực sự của chúng ta đã tách xa nhau từ lâu. _Lãnh chúa Nhà Tháp Tuyết thầm nhủ, đăm đăm nhìn mái tóc nâu đỏ phía trước mình. Lúc hắn rời khỏi tầm chiếu sáng của những ngọn đèn Tiên, ánh trăng xanh lạnh giá khiến chúng chuyển thành sắc nâu xám buồn bã.

Anh không biết nên cảm ơn hay oán trách phần lý trí đã ngăn mình bật thốt. _Đợi tôi với. Chúng ta có thể đi chung._

Viễn cảnh vị Lãnh chúa kiêu hãnh, lạnh lùng nhất Gondolin nói ra câu đó thật khó thể tưởng tượng, thật lố bịch và cũng thật đau đớn. Sau tất cả những gì họ trải qua, Penlod cảm thấy mình không có quyền được yêu cầu Rog bất kì điều gì. Vả lại anh sợ nếu nói ra hắn sẽ cười khẩy hoặc từ chối, và khoảnh khắc ấy sẽ đặt dấu chấm hết cho niềm hy vọng le lói trong anh. Penlod thà giữ riêng cho mình những ảo mộng hão huyền, những kí ức vụn nát, những tình cảm vô vọng, còn hơn chứng kiến chúng bị phủ nhận triệt để trong hiện thực.

Năm xưa, vì một phút sợ hãi, anh đã tự tay giết chết cơ hội cả đời của mình. Cơ hội để thẳng thắn thừa nhận tình cảm với gã Tiên thợ rèn. Cơ hội để trở thành người sát cánh cùng hắn. Cơ hội để yêu và được yêu.

Penlod nhìn Rog rẽ vào lãnh địa Nhà Búa Chiến. Ngày mai họ sẽ trở lại đầu vòng lặp, như thể ngày hôm nay chưa từng tồn tại. Sẽ lại dự buổi thiết triều, sẽ trao đổi công việc với thái độ trung lập nhất có thể, sẽ có mặt ở cổng thành lúc trăng lên để bắt đầu hình phạt. Sẽ lại kẻ trước người sau trên con đường trở về, không biết – và cũng không muốn biết người kia có cảm giác thế nào.

Lòng anh thốt nhiên quặn thắt, song chẳng có giọt lệ nào ứa khỏi lớp vỏ băng.

_“Chạy đi, đồ ngốc!” Gã Tiên thợ rèn thét lên, xô mạnh Penlod vào khe đá, cũng là con đường độc đạo len lỏi giữa hai vách núi mà họ vừa đi qua đêm trước. Những mũi tên đen dội tới tấp quanh họ, hầu hết đều đụng trúng đá tảng rồi bật ra. Tiếng thét đau đớn vẳng lại từ thung lũng đối diện, nổi hẳn lên giữa bầu không hỗn loạn._

_“Tôi phải quay lại với phường rèn. Họ đang chiến đấu và chết dưới kia.” Rog gằn giọng, máu từ vết cắt sâu trên trán hắn nhỏ giọt xuống tay anh. “Cậu mau trở về báo cho Vương tử. Chúng có thể kéo đến Vinyamar bất kì lúc nào.”_

_“Tôi cũng là thành viên của đoàn.” Penlod nghiến răng, đặt tay lên đốc kiếm. Mu bàn tay anh đã nhuốm đỏ, song máu hắn vẫn tiếp tục ứa ra. Tiếng hò reo của lũ Orc mỗi lúc một gần, xen lẫn từng tràng sói tru rùng rợn. Đợt tên thứ hai trút xuống cửa núi như một trận mưa đen. “Chính tôi đã xin theo để tìm mỏ đá. Tôi không thể bỏ mặc mọi người.”_

_“Không còn thời gian đôi co đâu! Trở về Vinyamar ngay!” Rog xô anh thêm lần nữa, mạnh đến mức Penlod suýt ngã ngửa xuống nền đá đầy rêu. “Chạy đi. Báo cho Vương tử. Tôi sẽ chặn ở đây, không tên nào đuổi theo cậu được đâu.”_

_Hắn nhích người qua, tấm lưng rộng gần như che lấp quang cảnh đẫm máu bên kia cửa núi. Mái tóc nâu đỏ xổ tung, tựa như đốm lửa vừa bùng cháy trong khe đá tối nhờ ẩm ướt. Lưỡi búa vung lên, loang loáng dưới ánh dương cuối thu nhợt nhạt._

_Đó cũng là hình ảnh cuối cùng Penlod nhìn thấy, trước khi guồng chạy bằng tất cả sức lực có trong mình, bằng tất cả nỗi bi ai nén chặt trong tim, bằng tất cả hy vọng rằng mình sẽ gặp lại gã thợ rèn…_

_Anh đã bỏ lỡ cơ hội hỏi hắn câu cuối cùng._

_Mười năm sau, câu hỏi ấy đã chẳng còn quan trọng nữa._

_Chẳng ai hiểu vì đâu_  
_Đường đời chia hai ngả_  
_Chẳng ai có lỗi cả_  
_Chỉ vô tình mà thôi._

.

.

Lúc đức vua Turgon đi khuất, Rog đã hy vọng cậu ta sẽ nói gì đó. Song Penlod dường đã chìm vào dòng suy tưởng riêng, và anh không muốn khơi một trận ẩu đả vì cắt ngang mạch suy nghĩ của cậu ta. Thành thử lặng lẽ rời khỏi quảng trường vẫn hơn, dẫu việc đó hơi bất lịch sự – nhất là khi họ vừa đi cùng nhau một quãng đường dài.

Anh hơi mệt mỏi khi nghĩ đến ống bễ, lò lửa và đe búa đang chờ mình ở lò rèn, cùng mớ báo cáo tồn đọng chất đống trong sảnh. Phó thủ lĩnh của anh đảm nhận tất thảy công việc, kế hoạch, tổ chức huấn luyện khi anh vắng mặt, chỉ trừ việc bàn giấy. Kể từ lúc nhận hình phạt, Rog cảm thấy không muốn cất mình lên làm bất kì điều gì, như thể hơi lạnh và thái độ hờ hững của Penlod mỗi đêm đã rút sạch động lực làm việc của anh. Nghe có vẻ kì lạ, nhưng quả thật từ khi trở về từ Angband, Rog rất dễ bị ảnh hưởng bởi những kí ức tăm tối, suy nghĩ tà ác và tâm trạng tiêu cực, bất kể chúng thuộc về anh hay người khác.

_Không được phép dừng lại._ Lãnh chúa Nhà Búa Chiến tự nhủ. _Nếu ngươi ngưng giữ mình bận rộn, con thú đó sẽ thức giấc._

Con đường dẫn về lãnh địa Nhà Búa Chiến là một lối đi rộng lát đá, với hàng giậu um tùm như bức tường xanh bên tay trái, và dải tường bao cao ngang thắt lưng bên tay phải, được xây bằng đá trắng. Từ đây, Rog có thể nhìn xuống những vòng thành hoặc lối đi thấp hơn, cũng như đồng Tumladen mờ ảo dưới ánh trăng suông, hay dãy núi cắt hình đen thẫm lên màn trời xanh tím.

Vầng trăng lưỡi liềm mỏng mảnh dần xế về Tây, ánh bạc lấp lánh trên những mái tháp vươn cao, những dải cầu thang uốn lượn, những thân cột chạm trổ, những hành lang chạy dài ngút tầm mắt. Lúc này thành Gondolin không khác đoá huệ trắng muốt khép cánh ngủ say dưới muôn sao. Bốn bề tịnh không một tiếng động, kể cả tiếng đàn hát văng vẳng trong sảnh cũng đã lặng được một lúc lâu. Trên cung đường vắng ngắt, lộng gió và ướt đẫm sương khuya, Rog gần như vui mừng khi nghe tiếng bước chân đều đều cách mình một quãng. Anh đã quen với cuộc sống náo nhiệt, ấm áp trong lò rèn, đến độ khó thể chịu đựng bóng đêm lạnh lẽo quá lâu. Quang cảnh vắng lặng gợi lại trong anh những kí ức không mấy sáng sủa về hầm ngục sâu dưới Angband.

Nếu Tiên đang rảo bước phía sau Rog là người khác, hẳn anh đã dừng lại chờ người đó đi cùng, không chút đắn đo. Tuy nhiên Penlod là cả một vấn đề. Suốt buổi phạt, anh đã chịu đựng quá đủ hơi lạnh từ cậu ta. Hơn nữa, với bản tính kiêu hãnh luôn làm mọi việc một mình, Penlod chắc chắn sẽ cự tuyệt đề nghị của anh.

Rog đã bị cự tuyệt quá nhiều lần trong quá khứ. Niềm tin của anh, hi vọng của anh, nỗ lực hàn gắn của anh. Tất thảy đều không chạm đến được trái tim băng giá của Penlod. Ngay cả thời họ còn hoà hợp, vị trưởng giám sát công trình cũng kiên quyết không nắm lấy bàn tay anh chìa ra. Dù chỉ một lần. Huống gì là sau này, khi khe vực ngăn cách họ đã sâu không thấy đáy.

_Điều tốt nhất cho chúng ta… có lẽ là nước sông không phạm nước giếng. Không ai đặt kì vọng vào ai, không ai cố tìm cách _ _cải thiện quan hệ, không ai tưởng tiếc quá khứ. Hãy cứ để hai con đường hoàn toàn cách xa nhau._

Lãnh chúa Nhà Búa Chiến cố tình đi nhanh hơn. Tiếng bước chân chậm rãi phía sau anh nhỏ dần, rồi hoàn toàn biến mất khi Rog rẽ vào khúc ngoặt dẫn tới lò rèn chính.

Nếu ngoái lại, anh sợ sẽ không làm chủ được những cảm xúc náu mình nơi đáy sâu trái tim. Những cảm xúc mãi mãi không thể thốt ra thành lời. Những cảm xúc lẽ ra không được phép tồn tại, sau tất cả những gì Penlod gây ra.

Những cảm xúc mà anh ước gì mình có thể vùi chôn chúng cùng bóng hình trong quá khứ.

_“Xin chào, tôi là Penlod con trai Heleg – Thủ lĩnh gia tộc Tháp Tuyết. Vương tử Turgon cử tôi làm trưởng giám sát công trình vì hiện giờ cha tôi không có mặt ở Vinyamar. Tôi tới để bàn về số dụng cụ dùng cho thợ nề và thợ chạm.” Chàng Tiên trước mặt Rog mỉm cười. Cậu ăn vận khá đơn giản so với một người thừa kế gia tộc, thậm chí có thể bị nhầm là thợ xây bình thường. Ánh trăng mùa hạ lấp lánh trên tóc cậu, mái tóc đen dày nhất và dài nhất trong các Tiên thợ Rog từng gặp. Để tiện làm việc ở công trường, cậu đã búi gọn lại, song anh vẫn mường tượng ra cách chúng đổ xuống lưng cậu như một dòng thác huyền._

_“Lẽ ra cậu phải gặp cha tôi.” Rog nói, quệt bớt mồ hôi đầm đìa vì hơi nóng trong lò, bỗng cảm thấy mình thật nhếch nhác và thảm hại. Anh khó thể nhìn thẳng vào Penlod. Họ bằng tuổi nhau, song chàng Tiên nọ có phong thái tự tin đĩnh đạc hơn hẳn. Khí chất của cậu ta khiến anh cảm thấy như bị áp đảo, hoặc chế nhạo. “Ông ấy mới là người đứng đầu phường rèn, các Tiên thợ khác đều tìm đến ông. Nhưng hôm nay ông dẫn người đi lấy quặng sắt rồi, cậu có thể quay lại vào ngày m…”_

_“Không được.” Penlod khăng khăng. “Để đến mai vữa sẽ khô mất, lúc đó còn cần thợ nề làm gì. Chưa kể còn phải trộn vữa lại từ đầu. Cha anh khi đi vắng không trao quyền cho người thừa kế sao? Anh có thể giúp tôi thoát khỏi mớ rắc rối này nếu chịu bỏ cái búa ngu ngốc đó xuống. Đừng cắm đầu rèn nữa, cứu người quan trọng hơn.”_

_“Nhìn cậu có vẻ không cần ai cứu.” Rog càu nhàu, vẫn không rời mắt khỏi thanh sắt nóng đỏ trên đe._

_“Có đấy, anh không biết Tiên thợ có thể nổi loạn rất kinh khủng nếu phải làm lại thứ gì đó từ đầu, trong tình trạng thiếu dụng cụ.” Giọng cậu ta đã nhuốm chút khẩn khoản. Cậu ta cũng biết sợ, Rog thầm nghĩ, đằng sau vỏ bọc vững vàng tự tin kia vẫn là một Tiên trẻ lần đầu được giao nhiệm vụ lớn, và cậu ta không muốn nó kết thúc trong tình cảnh quá tệ hại._

_Anh thoáng nhớ về lần đầu tiên được cha giao rèn kiếm – nỗi sợ hãi rằng mình sẽ thất bại ám ảnh anh từng giây từng phút, đến tận khi thanh kiếm hoàn thành và cha anh gật đầu chấp nhận. “Thôi được. Nhưng nói trước tôi không có kinh nghiệm gì trong vụ này cả.” Rog đành đầu hàng, bỏ cây búa sang một bên trong khi mắt chàng Tiên kia sáng lên._

_“Tôi cũng không. Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi giám sát công trình một mình, thay vì có kiến trúc sư gia tộc Cột Trụ đi cùng.” Penlod nói, giọng hào hứng bất thường. “Tôi và anh có vẻ hợp nhau rồi đấy. Đừng lo, nếu có sai sót khiến cha anh trách cứ, tôi sẽ đến chịu trận cùng anh.”_

_“Cậu có vẻ vui với viễn cảnh bị cha tôi trách phạt.” Rog nhăn nhó. Cha rất ít khi đánh anh, song đã đánh là cả đời không quên được._

_“Vẫn vui hơn viễn cảnh vữa khô cứng, cả công trường đình trệ, Tiên thợ nổi loạn, Vương tử phiền lòng, Thủ lĩnh nổi giận.” Penlod mỉm cười, đặt tay lên vai anh như thể họ đã thân thiết từ lâu. “Giờ chúng ta bắt đầu được chưa, anh thợ rèn? Bình minh sắp lên rồi.”_

_Vô tình suốt cuộc đời_  
_Anh buồn đau mải miết_  
_Vô tình em không biết_  
_Hay vô tình em quên?_  
_Anh buồn đau mải miết_  
_Cả cuộc đời không quên!_

.

.

**Ba.**

.

.  
_Dường như chúng ta mãi mãi không thể thừa nhận tình cảm của mình._

“Anh… à Ngài vẫn chưa gửi thanh kiếm đến lò rèn sao, Lãnh chúa?” Tagoldhannen, Phó thủ lĩnh đồng thời là em họ của anh ái ngại hỏi, khi thấy Penlod đăm đăm nhìn thanh kiếm hỏng đặt trên bàn. Hai đường nứt dài, mỏng mảnh chạy xiên từ mũi kiếm đến gần miếng chắn, lưỡi kim loại chi chít vết mẻ, cả viên ngọc trắng khảm trên thân kiếm cũng vỡ mất một mảng. Penlod sử dụng thanh Uilos này từ thời còn ở Vinyamar, lưỡi kiếm thấm máu không biết bao nhiêu tên Orc, song ánh sáng từ nó chưa từng lu mờ, độ sắc bén vẫn như vừa được lấy từ lò rèn ra. Không vũ khí nào của kẻ thù có thể để lại dấu vết trên nó, dẫu chỉ là vệt xước nhỏ.

Khi Vương tử Turgon trao Uilos cho anh, anh không hay biết nó là sản phẩm của Rog – gã Tiên vừa trở về từ Angband, kẻ Penlod vẫn tự nhủ rằng không thể tin tưởng hắn. Suốt từng đó năm, anh cũng không buồn tìm hiểu ai đã rèn nên thanh kiếm vào sinh ra tử cùng mình.

Mãi tới khi vụ ẩu đả dữ dội kia xảy ra. Thông thường Rog chỉ thách anh đấu tay đôi không sử dụng vũ khí, song hôm đó hắn thực sự kích động, đến độ sử dụng búa rèn để đánh nhau. _Hai ngươi định giết nhau sao?_ Đức vua Turgon đã quát lên như vậy. Sau này nghĩ lại, Penlod không khỏi rùng mình khi nghĩ về khả năng con quái vật trong hắn có thể thức tỉnh – hoặc nếu hắn chọn dùng búa chiến thay vì búa rèn, chắc chắn kết cục không chỉ dừng lại ở thanh kiếm bị hỏng.

_“Âm thanh tốt đấy, nó vẫn còn nhớ lưỡi búa này, lưỡi búa đã tạo nên nó. Ngươi biết gì không, Lãnh chúa?” Rog nhếch _ _miệng cười, lưỡi búa trong tay hắn toé lửa trắng khi chạm vào thân kiếm, thanh âm chát chúa dội vào tai anh như hàng trăm _ _mũi kim bén nhọn. Xung lực truyền đến khiến tay anh tê dại, đốc kiếm dần trượt khỏi những ngón tay cứng đờ. “Tiên thợ rèn _ _có thể huỷ sản phẩm do mình tạo ra. Thật tiếc, Uilos từng là niềm tự hào của ta.”_

“Nếu Lãnh chúa không muốn chạm mặt đám thợ rèn Nhà Búa Chiến, thần có thể đi thay.” Phó thủ lĩnh đề nghị. “Giữa thời khắc đen tối này, chúng ta không thể thiếu vũ khí bất li thân của mình. Huống gì Uilos đã gắn bó với ngài một thời gian dài.”

“Ta không muốn mắc nợ hắn nữa.” Penlod nhẹ giọng, lướt tay theo những đường hoa văn khắc chìm trên lưỡi kim loại, mường tượng ra cảnh Rog tỉ mẩn chạm nên chúng trong ánh lửa lò rèn. “Đây là tạo tác của hắn, và hắn đã tuyên bố huỷ nó bằng lưỡi búa của chính mình. Chắc chắn hắn sẽ không đồng ý sửa.”

“Lãnh chúa cả nghĩ quá rồi, nên nhớ lúc đó ngài Rog đang kích động… đúng hơn là cả hai người đều kích động.” Phó thủ lĩnh ái ngại nhìn thanh kiếm. “Song nếu ý ngài đã quyết, có lẽ thần sẽ đặt họ rèn kiếm mới cho ngài.”

“Cảm ơn, nhưng giờ ta chưa muốn. Khi nào cần ta sẽ đích thân đi đặt. Làm phiền ngươi quá.” Penlod nói, nỗi chán nản lẫn mệt mỏi len lỏi vào tim anh như làn khói đen – cảm giác quen thuộc mỗi khi hoàng hôn sắp buông, đồng nghĩa với việc anh lại phải chịu đựng hình phạt chung với Rog. Gần bốn tuần đi dạo cùng nhau không giúp tình hình giữa họ cải thiện chút nào, chỉ có sự kiệt quệ mỗi lúc một tăng. Bên cạnh đó, vài chuyện không như ý xảy ra ở công trường sáng nay, cũng như giấc mơ nhuốm máu hôm trước khiến anh bận lòng hơn cả gã Lãnh chúa Nhà Búa Chiến.

Penlod đột nhiên khao khát được nằm xuống ngủ một giấc không mộng mị, song anh không thể trái lệnh Đức vua. “Đến giờ xuống cổng chịu phạt rồi. Buổi họp tối đành nhờ ngươi chủ trì, Tagoleg(*).”

“Nói gì thì nói, thần vẫn thấy hình phạt này thật… kì quặc.” Tagoldhannen nhún vai. Cậu ta đã kịch liệt phản đối ngay từ lần đầu tiên nghe đến. “Đức vua Turgon thỉnh thoảng cũng quá tuỳ hứng. Một tháng đi dạo với kẻ thù không đội trời chung, còn phải nắm tay như hai tiểu Tiên. Chẳng hiểu ngài ấy lấy ý tưởng từ đâu.”

“Ta cũng nghĩ tương tự.” Penlod đáp, xoay người hướng về phía cửa tháp, nơi tà dương đã nhuộm đỏ những thân cột cẩm thạch. “Nhưng tội lỗi do ta gây ra, ta không có quyền bình luận nhiều. Thực ra… hình phạt cũng không quá tệ như tưởng tượng, nó chỉ hơi buồn tẻ.”

“Đêm nay là đêm cuối cùng, nếu thần tính đúng. Lãnh chúa cố chịu đựng nốt lần này nữa thôi.” Phó thủ lĩnh khích lệ. “Lẽ ra ngài phải vui mừng vì sắp thoát khỏi gã thợ rèn thô lỗ cộc cằn ấy mới phải.”

_Phải rồi, lẽ ra ta phải thấy vui mừng._ Penlod thoáng bần thần. Anh thậm chí còn không nhớ đêm nay là đêm cuối chịu phạt. _Tại sao cảm xúc trong ta lúc này lại chẳng có chút hân hoan nào?_

_Chỉ vô tình mà thôi_  
_Chẳng ai có lỗi cả_  
_Đường đời chia hai ngả_  
_Chẳng ai hiểu vì đâu._  
.

.

Rog không nhịn được khi thấy sắc mặt của kẻ chịu phạt cùng mình tối nay. Anh đã suýt giật mình khi Penlod tiến đến, hệt như một bóng ma quá vãng không chút sinh khí, một hình hài nhợt nhạt kết từ sương giá mùa đông. Thông thường, cậu ta luôn đến trước anh khoảng mươi phút, suốt bốn tuần chưa từng có chuyện Lãnh chúa Nhà Tháp Tuyết trễ nải… hoặc lê từng bước nặng nhọc như lúc này.

“Ngươi sao thế?” Lãnh chúa Nhà Búa Chiến buột miệng theo phản xạ, chắc mẩm cậu ta sẽ đáp lại bằng quãng im lặng dài, một cú liếc khó chịu hoặc một câu lạnh nhạt nào đó.

“Ta ổn. Chúng ta đi kẻo trễ. Nếu trì hoãn quá lâu, Đức Vua Turgon sẽ nghĩ chúng ta lại ẩu đả trong ngõ hẻm nào đó.” Giọng Penlod làm Rog có chút bất ngờ. Nó thuộc về chàng Tiên giám sát công trình ngày xưa nhiều hơn, thay vì giọng trung lập, lạnh lùng của vị Lãnh chúa kiêu hãnh Nhà Tháp Tuyết. Có vẻ như người đối diện anh không màng – hoặc không thể giữ bình tĩnh như mọi khi. Hai bờ vai thõng xuống mệt mỏi và quầng mây u ám phủ lên gương mặt đẹp đẽ, cậu ta trông nhỏ bé hơn, sầu muộn hơn anh nhớ. Đến độ Rog thoáng ước mình có thể quàng tay qua vai cậu, như vẫn thường làm để an ủi các Lãnh chúa khác.

Tuy nhiên, lớp vỏ băng giá vẫn còn đó, nhắc nhở anh về vực sâu ngăn cách hai người. Hít vào một hơi lạnh lẽo, Rog đành nắm lấy tay cậu ta. Nửa để bắt đầu hình phạt, nửa để an ủi người bên cạnh. Bất kể cậu ta không nhận ra thiện ý muộn màng của anh đi chăng.

“Đi thôi, nốt đêm nay nữa.” Anh khẽ bảo.

“Ngươi có vẻ vui khi hình phạt sắp chấm dứt.” Penlod nói, lúc họ men theo con đường quạnh quẽ vòng qua Nhà Suối Nguồn và Nhà Hoa Vàng. Khi bắt đầu xây dựng Gondolin, những Lãnh chúa thân thiết từ lâu đều chọn lãnh địa gần nhau. Chỉ trừ trường hợp của anh và Penlod. Anh không hiểu nổi vì sao Đức Vua sắp xếp như vậy, vì sao Penlod đảm nhiệm vị trí giám sát công trình lại không phản đối, và vì sao chính anh cũng chấp nhận việc dựng lò rèn đối diện với ngọn tháp của kẻ thù không đội trời chung.

Rog không phủ nhận thỉnh thoảng mình vẫn vô thức ngước lên ngọn tháp cẩm thạch Nhà đối diện – để chờ đợi điều gì anh không rõ, chỉ biết điều đó khiến lòng anh vô cớ quặn thắt.

“Dĩ nhiên, hình phạt chấm dứt đồng nghĩa với việc ta có nhiều thời gian làm việc hơn.” Rog đáp, cốt để duy trì cuộc đối thoại. Anh không muốn nó kết thúc quá sớm, dẫu giữa họ chẳng có gì nhiều nhặn để nói. Kể từ ngày anh trốn khỏi pháo đài Angband, Penlod chưa từng chủ động trò chuyện trong hoà bình.

Thấy cậu ta im lặng, anh tiếp tục: “Đức Vua Turgon muốn mọi thứ sẵn sàng khi Liên minh Tiên tộc phát lệnh triệu tập, nghe nói ngài Maedhros và Đức Vua Tối Cao Fingon đang chuẩn bị cho trận chiến quyết định với Morgoth. Nhà Búa Chiến có khá nhiều vấn đề để tất bật từ sáng đến tối, nào rèn vũ khí, áo giáp và mũ trụ, nào huấn luyện binh sĩ, nào tuần tra quanh Tumladen…”

“Các ngươi không lúc nào ngơi tay nhỉ.” Người bên cạnh bình luận. Rog lờ mờ nhận ra còn có thứ khác truyền sang từ bàn tay cậu ta, ngoài hơi lạnh quen thuộc và đáng sợ của lớp vỏ băng. _Nỗi căng thẳng._ Nỗ lực nói chuyện bình thường có vẻ quá khó khăn với cả hai người. Xung đột dai dẳng suốt chừng ấy năm, Rog không nghĩ có ngày họ đối thoại được quá ba câu mà không phải rút vũ khí. _Dường như ngay từ đầu, Đức Vua Turgon đã biết rất rõ ảnh hưởng của hình phạt._

“Các Tiên thợ Nhà ngươi cũng bận rộn chẳng kém. Nhân tiện, số dụng cụ ngươi đặt đã rèn xong, chắc giờ người Nhà ta đang chuyển đến công trường.” Lãnh chúa Nhà Búa Chiến cẩn thận lựa lời. Không gì trung lập hơn chủ đề công việc. Khe vực ngăn cách họ quá sâu, và giờ họ phải cẩn trọng nhích tới từng chút một, khởi đi từ những vấn đề vô thưởng vô phạt không mang mầm mống bất đồng. _Giống như dán từng mảnh vỡ lại._ Rog vu vơ nghĩ, thoáng nhớ đến Lãnh chúa Egalmoth Nhà Cầu Vồng và sự tỉ mỉ đáng nể của ngài ta với những mảnh ngọc vỡ nát.

Họ băng qua một khu vườn nhỏ nằm giữa hai lãnh địa, có thảm cỏ xanh mượt bao quanh một tháp nước lớn, và ẩn hiện dưới tán cổ thụ là những vọng lâu đá đẹp đẽ. Nơi chốn lí tưởng cho các nhạc công hoặc học giả tụ tập hằng đêm. Song khu vườn lúc này vắng vẻ bất thường, không có vị khách nào lai vãng trừ hai vị Lãnh chúa chịu phạt.

Ánh tà dương cuối cùng lụi tắt sau Dãy Echoriath, và bóng tối ảm đạm phủ lên khu vườn như một tấm mạng xám mỏng. Những ngôi sao đầu tiên le lói trên nền trời xám xanh, cùng lúc với hàng triệu ngọn đèn Tiên bừng lên trong các sảnh đá, trên những khung cửa tò vò xa xa và dọc theo từng lối đi trải sỏi.

“Xin lỗi. Ta cần dừng lại một chút.” Penlod phá vỡ bầu không tĩnh mịch. Rog thoáng quan ngại khi nghe giọng cậu ta hụt hơi. “Ngươi thấy không ổn sao?”

“Có lẽ vậy. Nhưng nếu ngươi muốn đi tiếp, thì ta…”

“Đừng nói linh tinh. Chúng ta lên tháp nước kia đi. Dòng nước có thể xoa dịu mỏi mệt và ưu phiền, bởi chính tay Lãnh chúa Ecthelion Nhà Suối Nguồn đã dựng nên ngọn tháp ấy.”

Penlod không phản đối khi anh đổi hướng, bước khỏi con đường chính – lần đầu tiên sau hàng trăm năm bác bỏ mọi ý kiến của anh, cậu ta tỏ ra đồng thuận. _Chắc chắn có vấn đề gì đó không ổn. Nếu không nói là chuyện vô cùng chấn động… đủ để Lãnh chúa Nhà Tháp Tuyết trở nên bất thường đến vậy._ Rog thầm nghĩ, song không dám cất lời khuyên cậu ta tìm y sư. Suy cho cùng, họ mới chỉ nói chuyện hoà bình được nửa tiếng, và anh buộc mình không được bước qua giới hạn. Họ cần thời gian để làm quen với mối quan hệ mới này.

“Hôm nay có hai người chết trước mặt ta. Sợi thừng chằng tuột ra lúc họ kéo tảng đá lên tường thành.” Penlod buột miệng ngay khi tựa vào lớp gạch mát rượi của tháp nước. “Dẫu biết rủi ro là một phần của công trường, ta vẫn khó thể chấp nhận việc đó. Có cảm giác như chính tay ta đã giết họ… lẽ ra ta phải nhận ra sợi thừng ấy có vấn đề ngay khi thấy góc kéo lệch đi.”

Cổ họng Rog nghẹn lại. Anh không thể lên tiếng, không thể nghĩ ra lời nào để an ủi vị Lãnh chúa Nhà Tháp Tuyết, bởi đó cũng là nỗi đau dày vò anh từng giây từng phút. Rog chưa từng quên tiếng thét đau đớn trong nhà ngục Angband, ánh mắt cha nhìn anh lần cuối, hay cách máu chảy tràn trên nền đá đen.

Bất chấp việc họ đã trở thành Lãnh chúa hơn ba trăm năm, băng mình qua bao mất mát và khói lửa chiến tranh, nhìn đồng tộc chết trước mặt vẫn là một điều gì đó vượt quá sức chịu đựng của trái tim.

“Hơn nữa…” Penlod ngập ngừng, như thể đang đắn đo liệu có nên chia sẻ với anh. “… ngươi từng có giấc mơ điềm báo bao giờ chưa?”

Rog bật cười chua chát. Những trận tra tấn của lũ Orc đã tước đoạt tầm nhìn của anh – ân huệ Valar ban cho Tiên tộc, dù không phải lúc nào những điềm báo ấy cũng chính xác. “Không hề. Ta chỉ có hai lựa chọn, một là thức trắng đêm, hai là cơn ác mộng về pháo đài Angband đỏ lửa.”

“Ta xin lỗi. Ta… không biết chuyện đó.” Lãnh chúa Nhà Tháp Tuyết vòng tay ôm lấy hai đầu gối, co người lại như thể bị lạnh đột ngột. Sự tĩnh lặng tuyệt đối kéo đến chặn giữa hai người, phủ trùm lên khu vườn như màn sương xám giá buốt. _Chắc chắn giấc mơ là thứ biến cậu ta thành thế này._ Rog vương vất nghĩ, ước gì mình còn khả năng đọc tâm trí, như thời chưa bị giải đến Angband. _Penlod rất ít khi xin lỗi người khác. Rốt cuộc cậu ta đã nhìn thấy gì? Tương lai nào đang chờ đợi chúng ta?_

“Ta không rõ ngươi mơ thấy gì và đang cảm thấy thế nào. Ta cũng không giỏi vực dậy tinh thần người khác, nhưng…” Rog cẩn trọng lên tiếng, hi vọng người bên cạnh không nổi giận hay khó chịu. “…thỉnh thoảng ta nghĩ chỉ cần được sống, trong hiện tại, đã là vô cùng hạnh phúc.”

“Định nghĩa hạnh phúc của ngươi đơn giản quá nhỉ?” Giọng Penlod đã nhuốm chút băng giá.

“Trong nhà ngục của Chúa Tể Bóng Tối, cứ vài phút lại có một tù nhân bỏ mạng. Vì không chịu nổi tra tấn, vì tự sát, vì lũ cai ngục cảm thấy buồn chán, vì gã Maia biến chất Sauron cần máu thịt tươi cho lũ sói hắn nuôi, vì đủ mọi lí do khác. Cái chết có mặt ở khắp nơi, bao trùm lên vạn vật, vây chặt bọn ta ở giữa. Lúc đó, sự sống là thứ gì đó xa vời và không thực, giống như một bóng ma mờ nhạt. Chừng nào bọn ta còn thở, bọn ta chỉ nghĩ mình chưa chết. _Chưa chết,_ chứ không phải _còn sống_, ngươi hiểu cảm giác ấy không?”

“Vậy nên với ngươi lúc này, hạnh phúc là được sống. Kể cả sống với những kí ức tăm tối và trái tim vỡ nát. Kể cả khi bị nỗi nuối tiếc lẫn bi ai dày vò.” Penlod lẩm bẩm, không nhìn anh.

“Đúng hơn là ta hạnh phúc khi _cảm nhận được sự sống._ Cảm nhận được nó rõ ràng hơn cái chết, dù chỉ chênh lệch một chút. Như việc ngồi đây nói chuyện chẳng hạn. Với ta vậy là đủ rồi.”

“Ừ, với ta cũng đã đủ rồi…” Giọng người bên cạnh nhỏ xuống thành tiếng thì thào. “Rog, còn một chuyện ta luôn muốn hỏi ngươi, nếu cảm thấy khó chịu, ngươi có thể không trả lời.”

“Chuyện gì?”

“Con quái vật mà Chúa Tể Bóng Tối gieo vào ngươi. Ta đã nghe Đức vua Turgon kể lại. Ngài ấy tin ngươi kiểm soát được nó, nhưng liệu… có rủi ro nào…”

Rog nhếch miệng cười. Đây không phải lần đầu tiên anh nhận được câu hỏi về con thú hung tợn đang ngủ trong mình. “Ta thề, bằng cả tính mạng của ta. Vì thời khắc nó thức giấc cũng là lúc ta tan biến khỏi thế giới này. Nó sẽ chỉ được phép thức giấc một lần – chừng nào Thành Gondolin cận kề định mệnh diệt vong. Và cái ngày ấy… ta hi vọng sẽ không bao giờ đến.”

Lãnh chúa Nhà Tháp Tuyết không đáp. Cậu ta hạ đầu xuống, gần như vùi mặt vào giữa hai đầu gối. Mãi một lúc sau, cậu ta mới lên tiếng, giọng hơi run, khản đặc rất khó nghe, thành thử Rog phải lắng tai hết cỡ mới hiểu được. “Rog, ngươi là tên Tiên khốn kiếp nhất ta từng gặp trong cuộc đời mình.”

“Này, đừng để câu vừa rồi đến tai Đức Vua Turgon. Ngài sẽ cho là ta gây sự với ngươi. Ta không muốn chịu phạt lại từ đầu.” Rog ái ngại nói. Tầm nhìn của Đức Vua rất xa, hẳn ngài không bỏ sót bất kì chi tiết nào – kể từ lúc họ dừng chân dưới tháp nước. Anh hi vọng ngài không trách mình vì đã khiến Penlod rơi vào tình trạng kì quặc này.

“Tại sao lúc đó ngươi không nói gì với ta?” Penlod đột ngột nhìn thẳng vào anh. Mắt cậu ta đỏ lên, nhưng không có giọt lệ nào. “Giá như năm ấy ở Vinyamar, ta được nghe những lời trên… Thì ta đã không quá nghi ngờ…”

“Ta đã cố nói, rất nhiều lần.” Rog thở dài, căn bản hiểu Penlod đang đề cập đến chuyện gì. “Nhưng lần nào ngươi cũng ngoảnh mặt ngay khi thấy ta. Thật chẳng hiểu nổi. Mà thôi bỏ đi, chuyện cũ cả rồi. Cứ thả lỏng đi, khi nào ngươi cảm thấy có thể tiếp tục chịu phạt thì gọi ta.”

_Vô tình anh không nói_  
_Vô tình nói một câu_  
_Thế là em hờn dỗi_  
_Thế là mình xa nhau._

.

.

**Phần kết.**

.

.

_Dường như chúng ta đã im lặng quá lâu._

“Penlod!”

Lãnh chúa Nhà Tháp Tuyết lần chần một thoáng rồi cũng quyết định quay đầu lại, nhìn gã Tiên thợ rèn sải bước về phía mình, băng ngang quảng trường ngập ánh trăng. Anh không còn mặt mũi nào đối diện với hắn – sau cái đêm cuối cùng chịu phạt, khi họ cùng ngồi trong vườn và anh thể hiện như một tiểu Tiên thiếu kiềm chế. _Hi vọng hắn chưa rêu rao cho cả Thành Gondolin biết, về vẻ thảm hại của kẻ thù không đội trời chung._

Penlod cảm nhận được nỗi bất an tột độ của Đức vua cùng các Lãnh chúa quanh đó – những người còn nán lại sau buổi họp khuya. Rog càng tới gần anh, nỗi bất an ấy càng dâng cao. Thậm chí anh còn loáng thoáng nghe Glorfindel thì thào với Ecthelion “Chắc sắp đánh nhau nữa.”

“Vừa họp xong đã vội vội vàng vàng bỏ chạy.” Lãnh chúa Nhà Búa Chiến lầm bầm, dừng lại cách anh một khoảng. Không quá xa, cũng không quá gần. “Nhìn ngươi như bị cả đoàn quân Orc đuổi theo vậy. Ngươi định bỏ rơi thanh kiếm của mình luôn sao?”

“Ta…” Penlod chưa kịp lựa lời thì gã thợ rèn đã chìa cho anh bọc vải dầu hắn ôm bên người nãy giờ. “Đây, Uilos của ngươi. Ta có chỉnh một chút ở phần lưỡi kiếm cho cân bằng. Theo lời cố vấn của Đức vua và Lãnh chúa Egalmoth, ta thay viên ngọc trắng trên thân kiếm bằng đá Topaz xanh…”

Hắn ngần ngừ vài giây, lúng túng lùa tay qua mái tóc nâu đỏ, rồi nói nốt: “…sắc xanh này rất hợp với màu mắt ngươi đấy.”

“Cảm ơn, Lãnh chúa Nhà Búa Chiến.” Penlod cúi đầu, cốt để giấu gò má đang ửng lên của mình. Glorfindel lại chồm qua thì thào với Ecthelion: “Vui rồi đây.” _Tên ngốc này, những chuyện như thế không cần đem ra nói trước quảng trường. Hắn không thể trao kiếm ở nơi nào ít gây chú ý hơn sao?_

“Nếu có vấn đề với đốc kiếm mới, cứ báo cho ta.” Rog bình thản nói, dường không hay biết hắn vừa tạo ra bầu không khí gì. Đoạn hắn xoay người bước xuống cầu thang, hướng về con đường lát đá trắng, bỏ Penlod lại với vô số cảm xúc hỗn loạn.

_Dường như số phận của chúng ta đã được ấn định._

_Nhưng…_

Phớt lờ những tràng xì xào từ các Lãnh chúa, Penlod vội vàng đuổi theo Rog, vừa kịp lúc gã Tiên thợ rèn chuẩn bị rẽ vào khúc ngoặt.

“Rog!”

Lãnh chúa Nhà Búa Chiến giật mình, lập tức dừng khựng giữa lối đi. “Lại chuyện gì vậy?” Hắn nói lớn, song giọng không gợn chút khó chịu hay cáu bẳn như thường lệ.

“Đợi tôi với. Chúng ta có thể đi chung.”

Vào khoảnh khắc câu ấy được thốt ra, Penlod nghe rõ mồn một tiếng nứt vỡ rất khẽ. Không phải của trái tim, mà là của lớp vỏ băng dày bao bọc nó từ trước tới giờ.

Có vẻ như một cái gai băng vừa rơi xuống.

“Sao không nói sớm.” Rog nhẹ giọng đáp. Nếu ảo giác không đánh lừa mắt anh, dường hắn đang mỉm cười – lần đầu tiên kể từ lúc Gondolin hoàn thành.

_Cậu ta đã trở về._ Penlod nghĩ. Không chần chừ lâu thêm, anh vươn tay, nắm lấy bàn tay thợ rèn ấm áp đang chìa ra cho mình.

_…Nhưng chúng ta vẫn có thể có một khởi đầu khác. Dẫu không đẹp đẽ như những cơ hội chúng ta bỏ lỡ, song vẫn có thể bù đắp phần nào những sai lầm trong quá khứ._

Ánh sáng từ vầng trăng lưỡi liềm lửng lơ trên đỉnh trời không còn lạnh lẽo, mà bỗng chốc trở nên dịu dàng. Ngọn gió thổi xuống từ đỉnh Echoriath phủ tuyết không còn buốt giá, mà mát rượi và thoảng hương hoa dại trên đồng Tumladen.

Mùa xuân ở Gondolin đã trôi qua từ lâu.

Song đối với trái tim của hai vị Lãnh chúa, mùa tuyết tan chỉ mới bắt đầu.

_Giá như mình yêu nhau_  
_Đời chắc không nghiệt ngã_  
_Trời cũng thương, cũng nhớ_  
_Cho mình gặp lại nhau._

####  **_Hết_**

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Tagoleg là cách Penlod gọi tắt tên Tagoldhannen, thể hiện sự thân mật giữa hai anh em, và cũng do do tên thật quá dài


End file.
